


Electromagnetism!! (Remix of Heavy Crown)

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles' POV, Closeted Character, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: Charles is far too nervous to talk to the crown prince of Genosha himself, but Emma's solution isn't much better. Fortunately the potential disaster had a happy ending.





	Electromagnetism!! (Remix of Heavy Crown)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257100) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 



“You can do this,” Charles told himself under his breath. Unfortunately, he was having trouble believing it. 

He’d re-arranged practically his entire month to be able to attend Emma’s party, once he’d heard Prince Magnus of Genosha would be attending. For the first time, he had the opportunity to actually talk to the man who’d had such an influence on his life...and Charles was too scared to approach him.

It was just too much to contemplate. Charles was terrified that he would say the wrong thing and blow the one chance he had to make a good impression. And he couldn’t for the life of himself think of an opening line. 

“How’s it going?” someone said right next to his ear.

Charles jumped. He hadn’t seen Emma approaching. “Emma! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Oh, really, _I’m_ the thing scaring you?” Emma moved in front of him, blocking his view of Prince Magnus. She was sucking on a pink straw in a tall glass, looking amused. 

“I just can’t think of anything to say,” Charles moaned. “Everything I think of is just going to make him think I’m boring. Or annoying.”

Emma twisted her upper body around so that she could see Prince Magnus. “Hmm,” she said, sucking her drink. “Maybe you should get drunk. Liquid courage, you know.”

“I am drunk,” Charles said plaintively. “I just wish I could just...just...just be talking to him without having to actually start a conversation.”

Emma swayed a bit on her feet and Charles reached out his arm to catch her. “Oopsie,” she said with a giggle. She moved to stand next to Charles and looked at Prince Magnus across the room thoughtfully. 

“What if I do it?” she said abruptly. “I’ll make him think I’m you. With teleppa–tala–tepal–with my mind. An’ then you swoop in once I have him all warmed up for you.”

Charles hated the idea but he didn’t want to say “no” outright because that’s not how he was raised. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Well, I’m not sure…”

But it was too late. Emma was already drunkenly approaching Prince Magnus, projecting herself as Charles. 

“No!” Charles hissed. He got as close to her as he dared, then jumped behind another partygoer when Prince Magnus’s gaze turned his way. He put his fingers on his temple. 

_Emma! What are you doing?? Stop it!_

He felt Emma’s crystalline telepathic laughter in his mind. _Relax, sugar. You’ll thank me for this later. Here, I’ll let you piggyback._ Charles was able to see through Emma’s eyes now, and hear through her ears. 

And what he saw was Magnus frowning.

“Electromagnetism!” Emma-as-Charles yelled in Magnus’s face. 

Charles had a sudden strong desire for the living room floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

Magnus glared at Emma-as-Charles. “Indeed. Which means if you try sneaking a picture for TMZ or something on that iPhone of yours, I’ll crush it into little pieces. So fuck off.” 

Charles put his face in his hands. What had he done to deserve this, he wondered. Well, at least it had been a short interaction. Maybe Magnus wouldn’t remember the cardigan-wearing nerd who had shouted “Electromagnetism!” at him at a college party. 

For better or worse, though, Emma didn’t fuck off as the prince had asked. “Sorry, sugar, that was a very rude way to approach,” she said with Charles’ mouth. Charles watched, aghast, as she slung an arm around the prince’s neck. He pulled away from her slightly with a look of distaste on his face and a crinkle in his nose that made Charles think that Emma-as-Charles smelled bad. 

“I’m Charles Xavier,” she lied, grinning at Prince Magnus. “And you are Prince Magnus of Genosha. I’m very charming and smart but I’m currently drunk. But at least I’m brave enough to talk to a prince,” she said loudly and pointedly, to no one in particular.

Charles made his way to a wall and slumped down it until he was just sitting on the ground with his back on the wall. Emma should’ve just shot him, he thought glumly. 

“Word of advice: if you’d hoped trying again meant you’d come off less like an annoying fanboy, it helps not to call me by my name before I’ve introduced myself.” Erik sounded both annoyed and dismissive. Charles couldn’t imagine hearing a worse sound in the world. 

Fortunately, Emma finally seemed to actually hear what he was saying. “Oh, no, okay. You’re right. Let me start over. Hello, handsome stranger, I’m a mutant and my name is Charles Xavier. Who are you?” 

Emma finally said something right. Prince Magnus paused and seemed to look at her/Charles in a new light. “A mutant,” he murmured. “Well, Charles, my name is Erik and I’m a mutant too. Electromagnetism. What’s your mutation?” He seemed guardedly interested now, at least.

“Telepathy!” Emma exclaimed in delight. She wiggled four fingers next to her face. 

“As if I would _ever_ do that,” Charles hissed to himself. 

“Oh, like Emma?” Erik asked.

“Very much like Emma,” Emma said, still seeming way too pleased with herself. “Extremely like Emma in fact.”

“Well, don’t go stealing any state secrets from my brain,” Erik said with an easy smile. 

_Doesn’t he know that’s offensive?_ Charles mentally grumbled to Emma. _Way to presume a stereotype, Price Erik._

_Oh, come on, you can’t be mad at a face like that,_ Emma urged mentally. _He’s trying to tease us. I mean you. I mean us—oopsie!_ The last thought was sent as Emma!Charles staggered and her outline got a bit blurry.

Emma was really drunk, Charles realized. And she was going to blow it if he didn’t take over soon. Charles struggled to his feet. _Make an excuse. Go to the bathroom or something. I’m taking over._ Charles figured he would probably blow it too, but at least he’d be able to stand closer to the man while doing it.

_Roger that,_ Emma said in his mind. _I think I might need a bathroom soon anyways._

Emma excused herself and Charles waited three beats, took a deep breath, and walked over to the man. He tried to channel Emma’s lunatic confidence. 

“Me again,” Charles said with false bravado. “So...we’ve established we’re both mutants. Maybe there’s something else we have in common?”

_TOO FAST!_ Charles’s brain screamed at him. 

Erik rubbed his chin. “Well, we’re about the same age, I think?”

_At least he didn’t say we’re both straight men,_ Charles thought. He cast about for some other common ground. “I’m sure we both want world peace,” Charles said. Nice and generic. Everybody wants world peace. 

Erik snorted. “Not at the expense of marginalized people. War serves a purpose: it liberates the disenfranchised sections of society.”

“There are other ways to do that,” argued Charles. “Non-violent ways. And war isn’t always noble. In fact, I would say it usually isn’t. Go on, name the last ‘noble’ war you can remember.”

Erik knew his history and had no trouble naming times when violence had actually solved problems. Their debate continued for a long while, as more guests arrived and the music got louder. They had to stand closer and closer together in order to keep conversing because of the growing crowd and the loud music and Charles was hyper-aware of Erik’s slim musculature and the clean shampoo scent of his hair. The fact that Erik was a little misguided about the role of war and the use of violence wasn’t a turn-off at all; actually, his passion and knowledge were very attractive. 

Charles wasn’t sure if his interest was returned until Erik yelled into his ear (the only way they could still talk) “It’s too loud here. Do you want to continue this discussion at my place? It’s not far.”

Charles’ heart (and possibly other body parts) leaped. “Yes,” Charles shouted back. Of course, they could always talk telepathically, but most people weren’t comfortable with that, and also if he mentioned it, they would lose their excuse to leave together. 

“Can you sneak us past my entourage?” Erik asked. Charles looked around in surprise and realized that several of the men at the party were actually a security detail for Prince Erik. They were not in uniform, but they were also not drinking or talking to anyone, just standing around the perimeter of the room, constantly but unobtrusively scanning the vicinity.

Charles nodded and planted the idea in the minds of the Genoshan security guards that Erik and Charles were standing and talking to each other in the middle of the room. They slipped out the door and into the hallway, down the stairs and out into the street. 

As soon as they were outside, Erik let out a huge sigh and cracked his neck. “Wow, I feel like I can breathe again. Thank you for this. I don’t often get to go anywhere without one of them breathing down my neck.”

“They’re only keeping you safe,” Charles said mildly. He was trying to be cool, but internally he was freaking out. He was going home with Price Erik, Prince Magnus, the crown prince of Genosha? The person he had idolized for almost a decade? How could he possibly play it cool?

Erik was whistling and walking fast, clearly in a good mood. He did in fact live nearby and within minutes they were entering his apartment. 

Charles’ excitement had given way to nerves again. What now? What did Erik expect from him? 

Erik turned to him with an expression of pleasant inquiry. 

_What the hell,_ Charles thought. He stepped forward and kissed the prince. 

...who immediately stepped back. “What the–what was that??”

Charles’s heart stopped and his stomach plummeted. He had misread the situation entirely. “Oh my god,” he said. “I’m sorry, I thought–I thought that’s why you invited me over.”

“No,” Erik said, looking confused and a bit distressed. “No, I–I was just enjoying our conversation, that’s all. I’m not–I mean–I don’t think that I…” he trailed off and looked even more confused. “I’m sorry, I’m...I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“We can just talk,” Charles said quickly. “Please, forget I did that.” 

“I…” Erik stared at Charles. “I don’t want to forget,” he said slowly. “In fact...would you...do it again?”

Charles could only breathe shallowly, his heart pounding. He took a step towards Erik and very slowly brought their lips together, telegraphing every move in case Erik changed his mind. But Erik quickly melted into the kiss, opening his mouth with a small moan after just a few seconds. He pulled Charles close to him, stroking down his back and over his ass, gaining confidence by the second. 

Charles could feel Erik’s arousal pressing into him, and he was sure Erik had noticed the same thing from him. “Is this okay?” Charles gasped, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. 

“God, yes,” Erik breathed, going right back in for another kiss. “Can I...take your shirt off?”

“Only if I can take yours off,” Charles responded in a thick voice. 

Soon their bare chests were pressed together, and the warmth and smell and eager interest of Erik had made Charles’ cock so hard that it was aching. 

Charles moved his face to Erik’s neck and shoulders, where he let his teeth lightly scrape the other man’s skin. 

“Oh, fuck,” Erik muttered. “Jesus Christ. I can’t believe this is happening.”

Charles nearly laughed at that. “ _You_ can’t believe this is happening! I’m the one making out with my life-long crush!”

Erik pulled back and looked at Charles in amazement. “No. You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” Charles promised sincerely, his eyes wide. “You–well, you changed my life. When you came out as a mutant, my mother stopped seeing me as such an embarrassment. And you were so handsome! So regal! All I ever wanted to do was talk to you...I hardly let myself even imagine that you might like me back.”

Erik looked at Charles like he was trying to memorize his face. He stroked Charles’ cheek and then kissed him again, tenderly. Then he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I have kept this a secret for so long,” Erik whispered, his eyes closed. “I never thought it would be possible for me to be with a man. Thank you. I feel like I’m flying.”

Charles smiled and licked his lips. “I have a lot more to show you, if you would like.”

Erik kissed Charles passionately. “I can’t think of anything I would like better.”


End file.
